


Gluttony

by DeathPunkin



Series: Demon Hinata Au [4]
Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa (all media types)
Genre: Angst, Demon AU, Demons, F/M, Giving Up, Healing, Hell, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: Komaeda is abandoned and makes some new friends





	Gluttony

Hajime tenderly held his beloved in his arms. His horns that were barely more than nubs at this point slowly pulsed with a light the color of pain. Gently, he stroked his lovers torn and bloody wings. Their beautiful dark green color was now marred with black blood, and all the bones were bent in every kind of direction.

Hajime was no healer. Not yet. But he still knew how to mend a few things from his time as a fledgeling. He carefully placed wing bones back into place and sealed the skin on his lover’s wings. With gentle hands he reset the joints in that beautiful tail that could drive him crazy in every way possible.

Finally, he poured some of his potent blood into the other’s mouth. It was an intimate act between demons that was normally forcefully done and it caused a searing agony. However, when offered freely, it gave a sense of pleasure beyond anything else to them. Coercion is the nature of sin after all, not force. Although it could be given the right situation as Hajime knew all too well.

He pushed aside the terrifying thoughts of his own turning and held his lover close. Like this, the other reminded him of a broken bird. It made him want to hold the other close, to feed and cherish him. Sadly, he knew he couldn’t do that. Many trials would face him soon and he needed his lover strong enough to stand on his own for a time.

No, Now was the time to be harsh, to be mean. He had to cast Komaeda out. His beautiful fluffy headed love needed to learn boundaries and how to fight on his own. Hajime finally finished the worst of the wounds. It wasn’t perfect, but given the proper nourishment the other would make a full recovery shortly. Until then the remaining injuries would hurt like hell but nothing beyond what his lover had gotten up and walked through before.

Hajime held the other close as he flew to the place he’d abandon the other. Right inside a powerful ally’s territory. This high demon of gluttony would care for his lover, especially with how saturated in Hajime’s own energy he was. 

Hajime shielded his own aching heart as he kicked his beautiful lover awake. Just one swift kick with an awakening spell that was sure to send a message.

…

Komaeda woke with a painful kick to his agonized head. He was scared. If the others had kidnapped him, what would they do to him? Would they learn how to track Hajime? Would they twist him into some form of monster? Or would they use him to send a message?

All these questions swirled through his head in an instant. That was just long enough for his bison to clear. Before him was something much worse than any of that. It was a furious Hajime. Not only that but he knew the other was angry with him.

He stared into those furious eyes that shone with hidden hurt and the wings that spread out with utter indignation that showed no mercy. “I gave you my all and spent so long protecting you from more than you ever knew,” he growled and the words rang with pain. 

Komaeda wanted to comfort him and say he had learned but another part felt indignant. What kind of life was that where he was constantly starved for affection? Where he couldn’t even feed off of truly powerful things? “Now you will know. I loved you. I protected you. Now I free you,” Hajime told him with the pain shining through his eyes.

It was with that the other flew away. Komaeda tried to follow on his broken baby wings but only caused himself pain. In his heart he knew that his luck continued and this was an ending. 

… 

Komaeda wandered the hellish desert. There was no food or any kind of soul essence. All around him lay the fledgling corpses of young demons like himself killed in horrible ways. He hated it. He hated it so much that he walked the flight path of the other. 

He did it for what seemed like days. He found all kinds of horrifying places for sinners. Pleasure pits filled with imps and hell goblins doing all kinds of obscene things to the people trapped inside. Tables set up like eating contests where everyone gorged till they bled or were forged upon in some places and many other horrible, unmentionable things.

After so much time, he felt numb to it. In life he had seen and caused so much suffering. Here he just avoided it, especially when so many places drew him in or the other demons chased him as prey. He wandered, he ran, he may have even screamed once. Finally he couldn’t take it any more and curled into a ball under a safe looking alcove of rock. Perhaps he could rest here, if even just for a moment. Maybe he could even feast upon the latent jealousy seeping from the hearts of the demons surrounding him.

…

Twogami, the grand demon of Gluttony could sense as soon as a presence was left in his domain. It was a small demon of envy thick with his friend’s essence. He slowly turned to Owari, the rail thin demon of gluttony who often stayed by his side. “Bring him in,” he told her and she nodded enthusiastically.

She was loathe to leave their glorious feast, perpetually added to by the chefs that resided in his domain. He was known to give favors for excellent meals. His head chef; the demon of lust, Teruteru was proof enough of that. “Byakuya-chan! Are we getting a new friend?” His beloved little wrath demon asked.

“It would seem so Ibuki,” he told her smugly. She playfully beat on his well padded arm and demanded she be called by her first name. He just couldn’t do it though, especially with how cute her little fits were.

His amusement and teasing lasted for a while. It was always a game they played. Letting the other indulge in their sin from time to time was just too pleasurable to avoid.

…

Komaeda woke again in what felt like the arms of a ravenous animal. He could feel that the presence next to him could eat forever and never be satisfied. It was too scary to think about so he tried to feign unconsciousness. Maybe when she stopped he could spring and run. Or he could die like the meaningless trash he felt like. Both options looked equally suitable

“Hey man, I know you’re awake. It’s okay, big sis Owari is here to greet ‘cha,” a feminine voice encouraged him. 

Well it was too late to avoid it now. If she could tell he was awake, then there was nothing he could do. Maybe if he said some kind of greeting to the monstrosity that was charging with him quickly over the barren rock, he could at least die quickly once they reached their destination. “Hello, I’m e-envy,” he stuttered out.

“Nice ta meet ‘cha small fry, but that still doesn’t give me a name though. What am I supposed to call ya without that?” She said in a voice that was a little too loud for Komaeda’s aching head.

“Um, is it okay if I tell you after we slow down?” He asked her, barely holding on and in quite a bit of pain from all the jostling of the run.

“Oh,” she just now seemed to notice that she was running. “Sure!” She said and somehow went even faster. Komaeda could only grit his teeth in pain at the speed she was going and huddle inward until she stopped.

Fortunately it didn’t take much longer to get to where they were going. What stood before them was a glistening palace made of dark marble and tarnished gold trim. It was a formidable building by any measure and practically oozed wealth. It looked like the home of a demon of greed. Or pride, Komaeda mentally amended. “Alright! Time’s up! Give me a name!” Owari demanded.

“Um, I’m known as Komaeda,” he told her with formal reluctance. Names held great power here. Too much power, probably. But human customs insisted that he at least give some form of name and that’s just what he landed on.

“Like Lion-dog And tree branches, eh? That’s an awfully big name for such a little guy,” she said with a laugh.

Komaeda wanted to argue about her name, but he also knew how fast demons could turn. She must have read the look on his face though because she laughed harder and gave him a sharp toothed grin. “My name is perfect, I do bring the end,” she told him ominously and he almost held fear. If such a thing were still possible at this point. “To the good I eat!” She cheered with a glutinous grin.

“Owari-chaaaannnn,” a loud voice called before they were tackled my a mop of wildly colored hair. Owari fell with an undignified noise and Komaeda cried out in pain. Ibuki just couldn’t be left out and yelled louder than the other two combined. The sheer number of decibels she could reach without any sort of help or effort was not only painful but terrifying.

“Is this out new friend that Byakuya-Chan mentioned?” She said as she squished Komaeda’s face.

“Yep, he’s the one,” Owari confirmed happily.

“He looks starved!” Ibuki determined and started to drag him into the building. Komaeda’s mind was reeling as he was dragged. He was scared of what came next. He was eager to see it done and over with, but mainly he was confused. The only two people he had really interacted with were Nanami and Hajime. These emotions and expressions were just beyond him.

That combined with the decadent interior caused him to feel more like this was some bizarre nightmare of the past than his present reality. That was amplified further by what he saw when the two girls finally stopped dragging him deeper into the mansion. 

A large banquet hall fit for a hundred kinds from a hundred eras held an extravagant table with extravagant carvings upon it. Many were tipped with more tarnished gold leaves that seemed to also decorate all the molding in the room. The dark obsidian floor and cherry wood accents contrasted greatly the white clothes the grand demon of Gluttony was wearing. The man took up at least two stories and his dusty white-blue wings spread behind him with all the grace and elegance of high society as the man shoveled massive amounts of food into his mouth non stop with his chubby hands. And yet despite the clear mess of the foods he was eating, he did not spill a drop.

“We brought him to you!” Ibuki cheered up at him.

“Brought who? I can see hardly more than a skeleton,” the blond huffed.

“See? That’s what I said!” Owari grinned as she started also stuffing her face with food from the table using none of the elegance displayed by the other.

Komaeda wanted to interject, but as soon as he opened his mouth a delicious flavor played across his tongue. It was the savory taste of meat cooked and seasoned perfectly with that little extra zing that human souls possessed. He couldn’t help but melt, especially in his nearly starved state.

It took some more convincing but eventually he too joined them at the table. Dozens of flavors played across his tongue in excellent patterns that only seemed to compliment each other. Savory pork and beef were followed by light and crispy fish served with vegetables cooked or roasted in almost every style. He couldn’t help but be swept away in a frenzy of feasting.

In fact he stayed that way for days. It took him a long time to even notice the conversation that had apparently been going on the whole time, or even the two new guys st the table.

“Oh finally, our guest of honor is Awake,” a salacious voice that dripped lust like smooth honey spoke up.

“It’s about damn time!” a big muscled dude chuckled with a laugh. He was sitting next to Owari with an arm wrapped around her in camaraderie as she talked in between bites of food. 

“Welcome back! You must have been really hungry to have been affected for so long,” she added before tearing into a particularly large chicken leg.

“Ibuki was about to play you a cheer up, wake up song!” The was gothic idol looking girl said happily but with a tone of… disappointment?

“That would sure as hell wake up anyone!” The y’all man laughed. His wide horns almost looked like cat ears a top his head and the discord between the cute way that was and his ripped body hauling chains raised all kinds of flags.

“It certainly is good at that purpose,” The tall demon of gluttony agreed.

Ibuki turned her attention to Komaeda. “You know I could play some fore you. It was so good that a demon of wrath changed me and set up several concerts,” Ibuki added happily. “Something about dangerously good music,” she added with a smile and a small spin.

Owari conspiratorially whispered to Komaeda “She was transformed and left on earth for a while. The wrath demon thought it was a new form of torture,” she told him.

“Hey! Ibuki’s fine ears can still hear you! He said it was exactly the kind of music we needed here!” Ibuki complained. Owari laughed too and winked at him. Had she been serious? “Besides, you came down here because of an eating competition,” Ibuki added, pointing at Owari comically.

Owari pouted in turn. “And there wasn’t even enough food there,” she sighed as though it was some great tragedy. 

“That’s my girl!” The large man clapped her on the back as he too began to dig into the feast.

At the head of the table, the big demon of gluttony spoke up. “I believe it’s time for your story Komaeda. Explain why your energy resonates with Hinata’s and how you came to be here,” he demanded.

The others stopped their conversation and stared intently at him. It made Komaeda incredibly uncomfortable but not much more so than he had been already. He supposed he could share the parts he was comfortable with.

He told them about how he had no one left on earth when he first saw the other. About how slowly he grew up with that presence at the scene of each and every tragedy. He only listed two out of literal hundreds, and they stopped prying at them after that. Then he explained that he had come here to live with Hajime and how he was thrown aside after making a big mistake.

The others in the room exchanged glances before Twogami sighed. It was time to tell the truth. 

Komaeda looked up at the noise as the commanding figure spoke. “You were not abandoned like you thought. You are in my domain which is quite a ways from his. Though we are allies and strong comrades,” the other informed him. This couldn’t be true could it? Komaeda just felt like it was too good to be, especially after he had betrayed the other by hunting and learning things without his knowledge. He had put them both in serious danger.

“Ya, if he had then he wouldn’t have done an exhausting amount of healing magic on ya,” Owari added in between bites of food. It was amazing how she continued to look serious even as she continuously ate. 

“H-healing?” Komaeda stuttered out in confusion before he could stop himself.

“You have a great number of recently healed injuries, do you not?” Togami asked him. Komaeda could only nod. “It truly does seem like things are in motion,” he hummed as he too continued to eat.

“What things?” Komaeda asked with mild concern.

“That might be talking about the deal Hinata made,” a sleepy but familiar voice said behind him. Komaeda turned around to see the beautiful form of Nanami. “If you were too hungry to be contained, this was plan B. It’s safe here and everyone is quite strong,” she added sleepily as she too went to the table. 

“What was the deal?” Komaeda asked full of concern.

“I don’t know, but it’s costing him big time,” she added sadly. She said more, but Komaeda’s head was reeling. What did this mean? Could he protect the other or was he still far too weak?

Resolve grew. He would talk to the other again. He would help. Even if it took every bit of strength in his body. But why do that when he was already lucky? For the first time in a long time he wished for more. For the first time in a long time his entire being shifted back to that cycle. Slowly, bit by bit the wheels began to turn. Slowly Komaeda’s personal when of fortune returned to motion.

**Author's Note:**

> So this had like no romance or couple stuff for plot reasons but next chapter the opposite will be true


End file.
